


Some things are more precious because they don't last long

by AmxrFxti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Basically, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Dumbasses, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmxrFxti/pseuds/AmxrFxti
Summary: Crowley scoffs at the realisation that the angel had also unmatched all his tinder dates and removed all his profile pictures from the application.“What in the heavens are you doing angel? Where did my tinder matches go?”“No, seriously. Angel. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but you don’t get to stomp into my apartment and just make a mess of everything.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Some things are more precious because they don't last long

_ “ _ **_Some things are more precious because they don't last long._ ** _ ” – The picture of Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde. _

Even though the armageddon (not) had been over, this does not mean that an angel and demon should  _ fraternize _ right? They were hereditary enemies after all and nothing was going to change that. 

“We’re on our own side, angel.” 

  
  
Despite Crowley’s constant reassurance, and him constantly chasing after the angel wherever he went and to constantly rescue him in dangerous situations, Aziraphale had never taken any real effort to reciprocate these affections to the demon. Crowley had always taken the first step, hasn’t he? There was only ever silent acknowledgement from both of them regarding this and it was not like the angel was ever going to do anything.

  
  
“Nah. It’s fine, angel. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” The demon awkwardly pulls his hands back and scratches the back of his neck as the red glow slowly creeps up to his cheeks. “I just had too much to drink. Time to sober up.” He groans softly as the system flushes itself clean of the alcohol he had been inhibiting. Crowley mentally slaps himself for his stupid actions when he realized what he had done. It was definitely the alcohol that made the demon do this.

“Yes, I agree.” Aziraphale follows in the steps of the demon and sobers up quickly. “Perhaps we could consider reading something toge-” This was odd, to say the least, but ever since the armageddon (not) had happened (or not happened), they had picked up the habit of reading together in the angel’s bookshop. Sometimes they read the funny plays from Shakespeare, sometimes Crowley sat still enough to listen to the angel read the boring ones. “S’alright, angel. I just remembered that I have something to do and I really need to sleep.” He waves his hand lightly to the only other being in the room as he grabs his coat and puts on his sunglasses. Aziraphale felt his heart drop ever so slightly as Crowley made his way across the shop and only when the door slams, the angel realizes he had never felt so lonely. 

  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” Crowley swears the moment he gets into his Bentley. “Why the fuck did you do that?” Every inch of his body was burning from embarrassment after his stupidity had shone through just a moment ago.

  
  
_ Crowley removed his sunglasses and slid his hands slowly forward and cupped the angel’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you?” The demon was sure that he had been getting signals from his angel since armageddon (not) had ended. The lingering eye contact and the dinner dates were sure signs that his angel was willing to accept him already, wasn’t it? Yet, he was still faced with the sharp rejection of “No, you can’t my dear!” and his heart drops. The angel was not interested. Decidedly not, and everything had been only of wishful thinking on the demon’s end. What was he thinking anyway? Why would Aziraphale even see in him ever? The angel only ever cared for companionship because they were both lonely throughout the years. Not wanting to let his emotions slip, the demon quickly conceals his emotions and slides comfortably back into acting like the demon he was  _ **_supposed_ ** _ to be.  _

_   
_ _   
_ _ He was always so grateful for the shades because they covered up his eyes. Windows to the soul, they say and Crowley would use to snort at that saying but he finally understands what they really mean as he sees the fear in Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel was still as terrified of him as he was in the garden. _

Crowley miracles himself and the Bentley back to his apartment because he didn’t think he was sane enough to drive back without hurting anything or  _ anyone _ . 

On the other side, Aziraphale paces around his bookshop and panics. He just panics. It wasn’t as if he wanted to  _ not _ kiss Crowley. He was pretty amenable to it if it was Crowley. He realizes that he would have been  _ more than _ amenable if it was Crowley, but he panicked. He panicked because Crowley was always the one to do things first. Always the one who took the first step. “You go too fast for me, Crowley.” He wasn’t implying that he didn’t want him. He was implying that he needed to slow down and he knows that his demon did slow down for him. He had gone slower, but the principality recognized that he did not catch up despite that and the demon had been left hanging alone. 

Funnily enough, even after this incident, it was not as if the demon and the angel had stopped their  _ fraternizing _ . They still met often enough for dinners and a quick nightcap over at the bookshop. Nothing seemed to have ever changed between them and the angel was more than grateful for that. He didn’t want one incident to ruin what they had between them right? Aziraphale swore that he would try harder in  _ catching up _ to Crowley and he had been trying. The angel was just wasn’t sure if it wasn’t obvious enough or if Crowley had been rejecting him. 

  
  
“I was thinking we could pop by Paris for a quick vacation, my dear boy. We haven’t been there in a long time. What do you think?”

He was tempted. More time with his favourite (and frankly, rather redundant to say favourite since he was practically the  _ only _ angel on earth) angel and normally, he would've said "Yes, angel. Whatever you like." but this time, he didn't want to. 

"Nah. Wouldn't want to be too far away from London for such a long time eh?" 

That was the first rejection. Aziraphale had noted in his mind. 

The second time was a little more subtle, and probably just because Aziraphale was in over his head. He had called Crowley randomly one night when he was feeling rather peckish.

Hoping for the demon to pick up and maybe they could order some takeaway while the demon miracled himself over to his bookshop but he had only reached his voicemail. The angel was more than just disappointed and the ever so slight nagging voice in his head told him that perhaps Crowley had already given up on him. Silently pouting, he noted that this was rejection number 2.

And even though their dinner dates had happened as frequently as they used to be and that their nightcaps still occurred as per usual after their dinner. He realised that if he had ever requested Crowley to do something outside of their usual dates, he would reject him but he never gave up on trying. 

If anything, Crowley was the usual and he still continued to pay for all their meals. He had continued to show signs of interest and never turned the angel down when it came to their usual habits. 

"Maybe he's just shy." Anathema supplied. 

"You know, kind of like how Newt was around me at first." Newt nodded in agreement with his beau but this didn't seem to convince the angel at all. 

Aziraphale had been meeting this couple more often lately because he needed advice and it’s definitely NOT because his demon was seemingly avoiding him more and more lately. 

  
  
“Oh dear, I don’t think shy is the right word for Crowley.” The angel grumbled and took another stab at the platter placed before him. He wasn’t one to reject good food ever, but the distance between him and the only other occult being on earth was wearing him down bit by bit everyday.

  
  
“Have you tried talking to him about it? I am sure if you just said something, he would understand.” Anathema was trying to be optimistic and to distract Aziraphale from looking around in the restaurant too much because she was sure that she had seen the said demon flirting with another human being at another table in the same exact restaurant they were in.

  
  
“Don’t worry too much. Should we go back to your bookshop for a quick drink when Newt gets back from the toilet?”

  
  
The angel hummed in agreement and the witch was grateful that he agreed so readily. Her only failure was reminding Newt not to say a word about it because that boy was obviously clueless half the time.    
  
“Mr. Fell! Did you know that Mr. Crowley was here?” 

  
  
Both the witch and angel eyes widened and before the witch could “What do yo-”, Aziraphale had already interrupted her “Where?”. 

  
  
“I saw that he was just leaving the place.”

  
  
Before Anathema could say or do anything to stop Aziraphale, he was already up and across the room. She glares at Newt who just shrugs and mouths “What?”. She passes her credit card to the waitress while she sends nervous glances towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

On the other hand, Aziraphale was upset. Crowley mentioned that he was not one to indulge in the idea of eating or drinking without the angel. Even then, he only ever ate or drank to humour Aziraphale when they went to the different restaurants in and out of Soho. The desire to miracle himself in front of the demon was strong but he knew that they were supposed to stay low and refrain from making any frivolous miracles.   
  


As he exits through the restaurant’s entrance, he sees Crowley with another man. He carefully places himself behind a wall so they wouldn’t spot him and the angel is confused. Why was the demon here? Was this one the demon’s friend? Or was he so busy with this that he couldn’t deal with Aziraphale anymore?

  
  
His eyes follow their every move and he doesn’t recall when Crowley has ever behaved so coyly, as if he is trying to tempt someone into coddling him.    
  
“Can I kiss you?” 

  
  
A sentence so familiar yet distant. The good looking and well-dressed man cups Crowley’s cheeks softly while Crowley stumbles to find an answer to his question. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” With the consent from the demon, the man leans in and captures the serpent's lips with his own. As Crowley closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss, Aziraphale finds his heart breaking but angels don’t feel jealousy right? They were supposed to be happy that other beings are finding love as is Crowley and this random man, but the angel wanted Crowley to be happy with him and not anyone else.

Aziraphale only realised he was holding his breath when they parted. He took a deep breath and was about to storm back into the restaurant when he realised the couple was already behind him, giving him looks of sympathy. 

**

Crowley spent the next few days after the  _ incident _ drinking and hating himself for doing what he did. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know about how Aziraphale felt about him and how clear the angel has made throughout the years. The constant reminders that they weren’t friends, that Crowley went too fast for him, that he was a demon that didn’t deserve the attention of an angel. 

Nonetheless, it felt as if the angel had come to accept him throughout the years. He had thought that the angel cared and he couldn’t deny that the angel did care for him. Even after rejecting his advances, Aziraphale continued to meet him for dinners and the occasional nightcap. The angel also continued to show concern for his well being whenever they saw each other. It didn’t seem like anything was changing and the demon was very grateful for this.

  
  
Until Aziraphale popped a random and weird question. 

  
  
“I was thinking we could pop by Paris for a quick vacation, my dear boy. We haven’t been there in a long time. What do you think?”

  
  
Crowley knew. It was out of pity and that the angel probably just felt horrible for rejecting him earlier on and wanted to make up to him. He was obviously tempted to take advantage of this because who was he to say no. He always said yes and yes to everything that the angel requested and wanted, but he decided that this time he wouldn’t. No point taking advantage of the angel’s kindness eh? Aziraphale had already been so tolerant and kind towards him, and there is simply no reason to continue torturing the angel for being so kind.

Then came the suggestions of Tinder… Well… _ It wasn’t really suggested by anyone per say but his research on google regarding unrequited love (or rather termed as ‘friendzone’) _ has brought him to the conclusion that perhaps dating someone else could satiate his constant yearning for someone unattainable, and so he tried. He went on a couple dates here and there but nobody really caught his attention until this good-looking man with blonde hair (whether it’s just his type or if it’s due to causation didn’t matter) turned up. Tom had a boring name and they went for a nice (but boring) dinner. It was nice and Crowley didn’t really like ‘nice’. He was too polite. Pulling his chair out for him and acting all gentlemanly as if Crowley would break if he wasn’t gentle enough.   
  


“Can I kiss you?” 

  
  
He was taken aback by the question. The date was alright but he didn’t expect the man to actually be interested in pursuing an intimate relationship with him. It wouldn’t hurt to kiss a man even though you didn’t love him right? And to be completely honest, it felt rather nice to be wanted once in a while. He had his fair share of flings across the years but to be genuinely wined and dined is something he had never experienced. 

Crowley didn’t find himself enjoying the kiss because the only thing he was thinking about is if Aziraphale’s kiss would’ve felt the same, or if Aziraphale had been wined and dined throughout the years (Everyone knew about Shakespeare and Wilde, didn’t they?). When he pulled away, he realised that he held no genuine interest in the man and it would be unfair to continue wasting his time. As he boarded his Bentley, he reminded himself not to go on any more dates because everyone else only reminded him of the angel and that there was really no one else who could replace the angel at any rate. 

Sighing as he entered his apartment, he realises that Tom had texted him.

  
  
_ Tom: I hope you enjoyed the date as much as I did. Let’s do this again sometime, you were really wonderful. _

Not quite sure how to react to Tom’s advances, he decided to be dismissive and illusive enough, and if he really decided to not meet Tom again, he could always just ghost him. 

_ Anthony: Yeah, alright. Thanks! _

He lazily throws his phone to the sofa while he enters the bathroom for a quick shower. As he dries himself up, he hears a distinct shriek coming from the living room of his apartment.    


  
“Oh dear. What do I do?”

  
  
“Angel? What the hell are you doing here for?”    
  
**

Aziraphale was curious. 

He couldn’t shake the thought out of his mind even when he had decided to go home, calling nightcaps off. Anathema was worried for him and wanted to accompany him back to the bookshop but he had rejected their goodwill and told them that he needed time to himself. He only realises that this feeling wouldn’t go away unless he had seen Crowley himself. 

Pacing around his bookshop, he decided that he was going down to the demon’s mayfair flat to figure this out himself. With a quick snap, he was already outside the demon’s flat and he, at least, had the decency to not miracle himself into the snake’s apartment with the fear that perhaps he was  _ getting it on _ with the man. Feeling no presence of any other beings in the flat, he lets himself in and hears the shower running. 

Catching himself smiling at how human-like Crowley was (because angels and demons didn’t take baths or showers, but Crowley often did because he believed that this was what humans enjoyed doing or would do), he immediately stopped himself. He took a seat on the demon’s sofa while waiting for him to come out of the shower. 

_ Ping _

The phone vibrates on the sofa. Aziraphale was curious but he promised that he would be patient and waited for Crowley before doing anything rash.

_ Ping _

_ Ping _

As the phone notifications continued to roll in, the angel couldn’t take it anymore. He picks up the demon’s phone and unlocks it quickly. 

_ Tom: So… We’re doing this again right? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tom: I couldn’t really tell if you were interested in me, but the kiss was good. I really enjoyed it and I would’ve taken you home but I was afraid I was rushing things.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tom: Let me know yeah? _

If the angel wasn’t already burning with jealousy, he certainly was now. The audacity of Crowley to date someone with a name as boring as ‘Tom’. As if he could be of any entertainment value to Crowley at all. If you have asked Aziraphale on any other day if he would ever reply to someone’s text without their permission, he would say with disdain “Of course not! I don’t even know how to operate those  _ smartphones _ humans are using these days.”, but  _ this _ Aziraphale wasn’t all that. He was just an angel that was afraid his demon would leave him for another boring human being and surely, Crowley wasn't thinking of going on another date hmm?

_ Crowley: No. I am DECIDEDLY NOT interested in you! _

Aziraphale notices the other notifications and decides to look at them (out of the concern that other boring men were also bothering Crowley).

_   
_ _   
_ _ TINDER: You have a new match! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ TINDER: You have a new message! _

The angel wasn’t sure of what is called a ‘Tinder’ so he decides to click on it and he immediately sees lewd photos being sent to HIS demon. He scrolls through the matches and the texts they have sent, and he was now truly burning with anger. All these shameless men throwing themselves at his demon! How could they ever! 

Not realising that his anger was beyond his control, Aziraphale had accidentally burnt the phone into crisp and he was an angel, of course he could just miracle it back to normal but why would he ever?

“Oh dear. What do I do?” 

  
  
The angel notices the movement in the bathroom and before he could react and think of an explanation, Crowly was standing across the hall looking at him weirdly.

“Angel? What the hell are you doing here for?” 

  
Aziraphale was at a loss of words and decided to just present the burnt phone to Crowley who started walking towards him.

  
  
“What did you do? Angel?” 

  
  
Crowley was concerned. It was unlike the angel to be so distraught and scared. His mind immediately turns towards the worst of things. Maybe Gabriel and those idiots up there have decided to come for his angel again. 

“Is it Gabriel?” 

  
  
Aziraphale only shakes his head and looks down at his feet awkwardly. 

  
  
“God? Is she coming after you now?”

  
  
“Aziraphale. You need to answer me right now! We have to go if they are still coming after you!”

  
  
The demon was beyond panicking at this point, he was ready to just grab his angel and escape to the furthest planet possible if it meant keeping them safe from their respective ex-head offices. Seeing that Aziraphale was still keeping quiet, the serpent grabbed the angel’s shoulders and asked him softly “Did they already hurt you?”, and Aziraphale breaks. 

“Who’s Tom?” 

  
  
The demon lets go of his angel and looks at him questioningly. 

  
  
“Who th- What? I don’t understand what you’re getting at angel.” 

The demon had clearly forgotten about all the boring dates with  _ Tom _ earlier on and the angel didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the issue. They were CLEARLY misunderstanding each other but neither seemed to want to give in, or rather Aziraphale was so angry at Crowley that he didn’t want to explain himself so he fixes the phone and shoves it back into the hands of the demon with the texts clearly displaying themselves.

_ Tom: So… We’re doing this again right? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tom: I couldn’t really tell if you were interested in me, but the kiss was good. I really enjoyed it and I would’ve taken you home but I was afraid I was rushing things.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tom: Let me know yeah? _

_ Crowley: No. I am DECIDEDLY NOT interested in you! _

“Why were you reading my texts, angel?” 

  
  
Aziraphale blushes. The soft red glow is beaming at Crowley who is confused. Was the angel upset that he had rejected this man rudely, but he did not remember replying to the man at all! Someone else must have done it and it is literally impossible that anyone else has had access to his phone apart from his angel who just burned it minutes ago. Unless… Nah, it wasn’t possible right? Why would the kind and loving Aziraphale do this? 

“Did you repl-” 

  
  
“Yes! Yes I did text him.” 

  
  
The angel interrupted before Crowley could say another word. Both of them stood in silence and stared at each other, each waiting for the other to say something. 

“I-. I was just curious but that man was being rude! How could he think about you in that manner!” 

Crowley scoffs at the realisation that the angel had also unmatched all his tinder dates and removed all his profile pictures from the application. 

“What in the heavens are you doing angel? Where did my tinder matches go?” 

  
  
“No, seriously. Angel. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but you don’t get to stomp into my apartment and just make a mess of everything.” 

  
  
This time, it was Crowley who was getting increasingly angry at the angel’s action. He could tolerate everything that the angel had done so far but for Aziraphale to walk in and invade what was the remains of his privacy was something he could not tolerate anymore. Especially with the angel standing and looking at him as if the demon had hurt him made it even more intolerable for the serpent.    


  
“Azripha-”

  
  
“Don’t say my full name with such disdain, Crowley.” 

  
  
“Wha-”

  
  
“You only ever say my full name when you’re upset. Don’t say that.” 

  
  
Aziraphale was at his brink of breaking down and tearing down all the walls he had built around Crowley. He could sense the increasing anger on Crowley’s part and the angel thought to himself that this was completely valid. He had just done something ridiculous. He stomped into the demon’s house after rejecting his advances and were preventing the demon from pursuing others who may possibly treat his demon better, but he knew that he loved Crowley. He had always loved him since they met at eden. 6000 years of pointless pining and arguing because their head offices wouldn’t approve of them. 6000 years of pain and they were finally free. Aziraphale wasn’t going to let Crowley go just because he was too afraid of taking the first and so, he took the first step. He cupped Crowley’s cheeks with his hand and pulled him in. 

Crowley’s eyes widened as the kiss got deeper and his instinct was to push the angel away even though this was everything he wanted. “Angel!” Aziraphale refused to let go of the serpent’s cheeks. He held them and looked Crowley straight in his eyes. 

  
  
“I was jealous. Jealous of all the other beings you had in your life. Back then, I knew Freddie was just temporary and I knew whoever you had a fling with never lasted because you always came back to me, but you’ve been ignoring me my dear boy. I have been putting in more effort to show you I am ready but you keep pushing me away. I just wanted to talk to you because I saw you kissing that man outside today, then the texts came and I don’t know what compelled me to behave this way. I am sorry for pushing you away and always making you feel like you didn’t deserve my love. Please forgive my darling.” 

  
  
Crowley’s head was spinning. He couldn’t find the right words to say and could only replied with “Ngk.” which the angel took as an acknowledgement by the demon so he pulled him in for another kiss. This time both of them enjoyed it much more. Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against the demon’s, whispering “I love you, my dear boy. I always did.”.

  
  
“I love you too, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I really hope that this was an enjoyable read :')) I just got into the good omens fandom recently and I am in love with our ineffable husbands who are idiots... Please leave some comments because I really love reading them!!! Love yalls <3


End file.
